The Adventures and Misadventures of Mini Yu Gi Oh!
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: Pt 5is uuuppp! Yami's about to get a . . . .cookie?
1. Pt. 1 To have a beach party

****

THE ADVENTURE AND MISADVENTURE 

OF MINI

YU GI OH!

This is dedicated for YYC and her Rubber Ducky! 

Mini Kalika and Mimi Mokuba jumps down from the sky. And lands on one feet, spins around and puts both their hands under their chin.

Mini Kalika: Welcome to!

Mini Mokuba: The Adventure and Misadventure!

Mini Kalika and Mokuba: Of Mini Yu Gi Oh! *Thee Hee Hee*

Mini Scarlet Moon: Yes People! You have heard about the Mini Goddess from OMG, now I give You Mini Yu Gi Oh!

Mini Kalika and Mini Mokuba is changing into their costumes, and they pop right back out. Mini Kalika is wearing a kitty costumes, and Mini Mokuba is wearing a yellow rubber ducky. 

Mini Kalikia: Well Mini Scarlet Moon, you've outdone yourself this time! But I personally think this is reaaalllyy cute.

Mini Mokuba: Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky! Whoopie Do, Whoopie Do! I Love Rubber Duckies, I Love Rubber Duckies! Whooptie Do, Whooptie Do! 

Scarlet Moon: Oh! I almost forgot! I do not, repeat do not own Yu Gi Oh, But I Do Own The Mini Versions in My story! But still, won't that make them theirs? Noooo! The Mini's are Mine! Mine I tell You!

And so begins our story:

WERE GOING TO HAWAII! 

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Big Brother? Can we go to the beach? It's soooo Boring in this House!

Mini Seto in tiger suit: It is boring isn't it? Why don't we use our private jet and go to Hawaii?

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Really! Yeah! We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!

Mini Mokuba in rubber ducky suit: Did I miss something? Did I miss something?

Mini Kalika in cat suit: We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii! Sunny beach here we come. Oooohhh! I must go shopping for a new swim suit. *twirls toward and lands on Seto's lap* I need some money brother dearest, I need a new swim suit! And Mokuba too, his is a bit to tight for him now!

Mini Seto in tiger suit: *sighs* Oh Okay. *hands Kalika a platinum gold business credit card* Don't go crazy with it, that card is meant for emergencies only!

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Okay! Nooo problem! Do you need a new suit too? *Seto shakes his head no*

Mini Mokuba in rubber ducky suit: I want one with Rubber Ducky on it! I want a Rubber Ducky float. And I want a Rubber Ducky slippers. And I want a Rubber Ducky beach towel. And . . . And . . . I want anything Rubber Ducky.

Mini Kalika and Mini Mokuba bounces out the door and into a bright yellow car!

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Say lil' bro'! Let's invite Yugi and Co. It will Be SOO Much Fun! And we can bug the bageebees out of Big Bro'!

Mini Mokuba in rubber ducky suit: Yeah! Yeah! BBBEEEAAACCCHHH PPAAARRRTTYY!

Both sing the Rubber Ducky Song all the way to the Turtle Shop!

"Rubber Ducky! Rubber Ducky! Blue and Green! Yellow and Pink! Oh what cutie Ducky, Rubber Rubber Ducky! Whooptie Do! Whooptie Do!"

And the song continues!

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Residence= = = = = =

Mini Seto in tiger suit: Why do I feel an ominous presence coming to greet me really, really soon? Maybe I shouldn't go to Hawaii, but I already promised. Those 2 are scary when they don't get their way. *sighs*

At the Turtle Shop = = = = = = 

Mini Kalika and Mini Mokuba burst in the shop. Scaring all the customers out, from their cuteness.

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Yuuuggiii! Wanna go to the Beach wit us? Huh! Huh! Huh!

Mini Yugi in angle wings: SSUUURRREE! Can my friends come to?

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Of course they can! I was about to ask you to invite them!

Mini Yugi in angle wings: Does your Brother Know Were Coming?

Mini Kalika and Mini Mokuba: NNNNOOOOO! It's a sssuuurrrppprrriiissseee!

Mini Yami in bat wings and dark glasses: If you plan on torturing him with your hyper activeness, count me in. Bwahahahaha!

Mini Kalika: *jumps on Mini Yami's lap and purrs in his ear* After that we can have a walk by the beach at sunset! *teasingly nibbles on Mini Yami's earlobes*

Mini Yami in bat wings and dark glasses: *is slowly melting under Mini Kalika's seductiveness* If you don't stop that, I'll take you upstairs and torture you instead!

Mini Kalika: *laughs in her oh so sexy voice* Catch me if you can! *grabs Mini Mokuba and zooms away in their bright yellow car*

Mini Yami in bat wings and dark glasses: Darn! So close yet so Far! Oh just you wait my little seductress I'll have you yet, and when I do! Mwahahahaha!

Mini Yugi in angle wings: *appears next to Mini Yami -sweatdrop-* Yami, your drooling again!

At the Kaiba's Private Airport = = = = = =

Mini Seto in tiger suit: KKKaaaallliiiikkkkaaa! MMoookkkkuuubbbaa! What are thheeeyyy doing here! *point at the coming strangers*

Mini Kalika and Mini Mokuba: We invited them! The More The Merrier Big Brother! They both looked at him with starry eyes and a smile that melts his heart, while Rubber Ducky and Lil'Kitties floats around behind them.

Mini Seto in tiger suit: *storms into the jet* Curse their cuteness *he mutters*

Mini Kalika and Mini Mokuba: Thanks for coming! Let's BBBeeeeaacchh Pppaarrrtttyy!

Mini Yugi in angle suit: AAllrrriigghhhtt!

Mini Yami in bat wings w/ dark glasses: Ooooohhhh Kalika! Come give your darling husband a bbbiiiggg kkkiiisss *is chasing Mini Kalika down the runway*

Mini Yugi in angle suit: Well, it has been over 5,000 years since he last had some. I guess he has a LOT of stress to get rid off?

Mini Tea in rabbit suit: *sweatdrop* I guess your right.

Mini Joey in Joey suit (baby kangaroo!): At least he had some!

Mini Tristan in bear suit: You people Have such Dirty Minds!

****

SSSSOOOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE OR SHOULD I NOT 3 OR 5 REVIEWS WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF THIS FIC. I AM SO GOOOD IN BEING BAAADD!

AND WHAT'S IN STORE FOR SETO?

WHAT DOES YAMI PLAN TO DO WITH KALIKA?

SUSPENSE! SUSPENSE! SUSPENSE!


	2. Pt. 2 The Plane Ride

****

By popular demand, actually a threat from YYC and the "Rubber Ducky Bazooka" I give you Pt. 2!

How many times must I repeat this Phrase! It's so Upsetting! I do not Own YU GI OH some dude or dudette in Japan does! *woe is me*

THE PLANE RIDE AND HYSTERIA 

As they begin to board the jet, they hear a loud Snap! Crackle! and Pop! Then a Puff of yellow clouds appear behind them.

Mini Y. Bakura in wolf suit: I heard you're going on a trip. Thought I'd spice up your life a little! Mwahahahaha!

Mini Bakura in puppy suit: Um . . . sorry were late. Had a bit . . . of a detour. (Mini Y. Bakura needed batteries for his viddie cam.)

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Hi! Bakura-chan! *Hugs then pets mini Bakura's head* Care for a . . . biscuit! *giggles* ^.^

Mini Bakura in puppy suit: *Blushing furiously* Umm . . . I probably shouldn't. *Stares -sweatdrop- at the flaming Yami*

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Umm . . . Bakura-chan? You sure you wanna go? I know you hate whisper, whisper. *heights and flying*

Mini Bakura in puppy suit: *Points at Mini Y. Bakura* Where he goes, I have No choice But to Go! ~.~;

Mini Kalika in cat suit: *Purrs* You poor poor widdle puppy wuppie! *Hugs an pats Mini Bakura*

Mini Yami with bat wings and dark glasses: *Flames are burning brightly now, and his hand are clench tightly.* How dare He Advances on My Kalika!

Mini Y. Bakura in wolf suit: *Slides behind Mini Yami's ear* Tsk! Tsk! Jealous are we? Well, well, He is Better Looking Than You! Mwahahahahaha!

Mini Yami in bat wings and dark glasses: Why I oughtta! *Begins pouncing on Mini Y. Bakura*

After the commotion Mini Yami and Mini Y. Bakura had made, they finally board the plane. Finally!

Mini Seto in tiger suit: What is He Doing Here! *Points angrily at Y. Bakura*

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Well a he kinda invited himself in?

Mini Seto in tiger suit: *Glares at Mini Kalika* I will not Tolerate This We're Going Home, NOW!

Mini Kalika in cat suit: But . . . but . . . you promised! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Mini Mokuba and Mini Yami: How DARE YOU make her Cry! *Does a double spiral hammer attack on mini Seto with a Megaton Hammer*

Mini Seto in tiger suit: *He has those spinning pinwheel look in his eyes* Okay okay we're going! We're going! * He is still plastered to the ceiling and then fall on the floor face first* Why does these things always happens to Me? *He has a Cold Chill* Uh Oh! I sense a presence coming, an evil presence coming this way! I shudder the thought, I pray it ain't, YYC & SM! I can't bearly stand my sibs but add those 2! *Bbbrrrr*

Soon there is another Puff of Smoke!

Mini Malik in Cheerleading outfit complete with Pom Poms pop out of mid-air!

Mini Malik in cheerleading outfit: Sorry K! Couldn't decide what to wear pink or baby blue! *Spins around then cheers for Mini Kalika* So what do you think? Doesn't pink shows out my eyes? *Batters his long lashes at Mini K*

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Ooooohhh! Cute Outfit! Can I borrow it sometimes?

Mini Malik in cheerleading outfit: Only if you let me borrow your panther suit!

Mini Kalika and Mini Malik: Deal! Mwahahahaha! *Twisted thoughts run past their mind*

*Sweatdrop*

Mini Y. Bakura in wolf suit: GET OFF ME!

Mini Bakura in puppy suit: *Is holding on to Mini Y. Bakura for dear life*

Mini Kalika in cat suit: Oh Oh! I totally forgot he's afraid of flying! *Dashes towards the petrified Mini Bakura*

Mini Y. Bakura in wolf suit: He's scared of Flying! Mwahaha *Crunch* Gack! *Is turning blue, then purple, then an indescribable color. Yanks Mini Bakura off his waist and flings his in the air*

Mini Bakura in puppy suit: *Does a triple axle and a double flip and lands smoothly in Mini Kalika's arms crying. Sniff Sniff Sniff*

Mini Kalika in cat suit: My poor poor baby wabby! U scared? Here sit on Mommy Kalika's lap. There, there now, everything's gonna be aaaalllright. *Pets Mini Bakura's head gently*

Mini Bakura in puppy suit: *Is whimpering like a scared little puppy with the sad (the, you will melt at the sight of me) puppy eyes* 

Mini Yami in bat wings and dark glasses: *Flames burn brightly behind him and searching for a crowbar* How come He gets to sit on her Lap! How come He get a . . . Biscuit! It's noooot Faaaiiiirrr!

Mini Yugi in angle wings: *sweatdrop* Umm . . . Yami you all right?

Everyone takes their places on their seat.

Mini Bakura in puppy suit: *Is clinged tightly to Mini Kalika and won't let go*

Mini Seto and Yami: MUST-FIND-WAY -TO- GET- RID- OF- PRICK-OF -HER!!!

The plane has already taken off and they are on their way to Hawaii. All is calm till . . . 

Mini Mokuba in rubber ducky suit: Oh No! I'll miss my show! *Cliks channel to "To Destroy a Power Ranger!"* Mwahahahahaha! DIE YOU FOOLS! DIE! DIE! DIE! Mwahahahahaha!

*Sweatdrop*

All of the sudden the TV screen goes blank and 2 girls pop out of it!

2 girls: Boo!

Mini Seto & Mini Y. Bakura: *shrieks* AAAAUUUGGGGHHH! Turn it off! Turn it off! To scary! To scary!

YYC: Hi everyone! Thought we stop by!

SM: And Paarr-Taaayy with you guys!

SM and Mini Mokuba: *Is jumping up and down with glee*

Mini Seto in tiger suit: *Does a cross sign with his hands at the girls* What's up with that . . . get up?

YYC in mini skirt Santa suit: Well . . . we were working on *Suddenly SM butts in*

SM in a one piece swim suit with 2 horns, devil's wings and pitchfork and matching tail (will later refer to devil's suit): We couldn't miss out on all the fun! Bwahahahahaha! (YYC it's suppose to be a secret remember)

YYC in mini shirt Santa suit: Oh yeah! Umm Nothing Just Ignore what I said.

Malik in cheerleading outfit: Ooohh! My Queen of all Evilness! *Cartwheels to SM* Loovvvee your outfit! It's so . . . so You! *Whispers* And what evil deeds do you have planed? *Rubs hand together snickering*

SM in devil's suit: Later My Pet! Later! Mwahahahaha!

Malik in cheerleading outfit: I Just Loovvee how her mind works! It's so so Evil! Mwahahahaha!

YYC in mini skirt Santa outfit: Umm K what's wrong with Bakura (Oh! How cute a widdle puppy! *drools*)

Mini Kalika in cat suit: He has Plane Fright!

YYC: Ooh I see! *Sits next to Mini Kalika* Now who's gonna bake my muffins?! 0.0;;

Mini Y. Bakura: Heeellllooo gorgeous! *Whispers* Did you get my case of Brandy?

SM in devil's suit: Tee hee hee! And so our plans begin!

SM, Mini Malik, and Mini Y. Bakura: Mwahahahahahaha! *All 3 are rubbing their hands and a black cloud floats atop their heads* 

THE EVILNESS OF IT ALL! *Sweatdrop*

Mini Seto in tiger suit: *Sweatdrop* Ooooohhhhh Nnnnnnooooo! They're doing that horrid laughs again! *bangs on door* Let me out! Let me out I Say!

Mini Yami in bat wings and dark glasses: Oooohhh! He's Scared! Very very Scared! Bwahahahahaha!

Mini Joey in Joey suit: Looks like were gonna have more fun than the beach!

Mini Tristan in bear suit: *Is turning putrid green and holding his mouth and runs to the back of the plane* Bbbblllleeeeeettttcccchhhh! I forgot I get Motion Sickness! Bbblllleeeettttcccchhh!

Mini Joey in Joey suit: *Sweatdrop* Ah oh well! As long he isn't sitting by me! *Mini Tristan sits next to Joey* Aaaaauuuugggghhhh Nnnnnnooooo!

Mini Tea in rabbit suit: There so Immature! Hmpt!

SM in devil suit: *Whispering to herself while looking at Tea* Have Fun While You Can My Dear. It won't last long. Hick Hick Hick Hick Hick! That's suppose to be like a witch laughing

YYC: *Sweatdrop* You aren't planning to You Know to her are You?

SM: Hick Hick Hick Hick Hick *laughing devilishly possible* Yes YYC. I'm gonna You Know what to Her. Hick Hick Hick Hick Hick!

Mini Malik in cheerleading outfit: I worship the grounds you walk on Your Evilness! Let me be your Slave.

SM: Come my pet. We have Eeevviiilll things to do and prepare. Hick Hick Hick Hick Hick!

Mini Y. Bakura: I wanna join! I wanna join!

YYC: All well, It's her story might as well join! Hick Hick Hick Hick Hick *Tries to sound really witchy and doing well I might add*

****

WHAT DOES THESE EVIL FIENDS HAVE IN MIND?

TILL THE NEXT TIME, HICK HICK HICK HICK HICK!

P.S. PRESS THE PURPLE THINGIE! OR I'LL COME KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR!


	3. Pt. 3 A day at the beach

****

Our plane ride comes to an end. And the start of a whole new adventures (misadventures for Seto-kun) begins! Mwahahahahaha!

And again I repeat repeatedly over and over again, Yu Gi Oh doesn't belong to me! But the fact their Mini-sized and insanely hilarious is! ^.^

We're Heeeeerrrrrrreeeeee! (Sound of to the "Poltergeist")

Mini Tristan in bear suit: (Jumps off the plane and starts kissing the ground) Oh How I've Missed You! Patooie! Patooie! (Spits and rubs off the sand on his lips)

Mini Joey in Joey suit: (*sweatdrop* while watching Mini T kissing and spitting at the ground) Umm . . . you all right buddy?

Mini Tristan in bear suit: (Nods weakly, then continues to kiss and spit at the floor)

Mini Yugi in angle wings: Yyyeeeaaahhhh! We're here! We're here!

Mini Mokuba in rubber ducky suit: Yyyeeeaaahhh heh hay! Beeaaaccchh Pppaarrrtttyyy! (Running circles around Mini Seto giggling and sipping on Golden Syrup Soda)

Everyone starts talking in rhymes!

Mini Kalika in cat suit: (Throws a low Jap. table to the floor and begins to sip on a Golden Syrup tea) Mmmm . . . Summer Summer Summery. Sea's roar, Waves Churns, and Kids are happy! (Starts to write a poem on paper with a brush)

SM in devil's suit: (Sitting next to Mini K and sipping Dr. P) Boil Boil Bubbling Trouble. Me thinks of torturing my little Seto. (Typing on mini laptop)

YYC in mini skirt Santa Suit: (Munching on Muffins) Mm Mmm Mmmm Muffins. Me likes Bakura's Yummy Yum Muffins. (Popping muffins one by one in mouth)

Mini Seto in tiger suit: (*sweatdrop* and gaping at SM particularly) Bo hoo hoo hoo hoo Me thinks my happiness won't last long. (Silently trying to run away, but a giant dancing crab comes out of the sea and chases him.)

Giant Dancing Crab: Snip Snap Snappity Snap Snap. Mmm Me smells my lunchy lunch lunch!

SM in devil's Suit: (*waves at Hitoki* and stops typing) Mwahahahaha! Fear my keyboard Little Seto-kun!

Mini Yami in bat wings and dark glasses: Heh heh heh heh heh! Seto's being chased by a Giant Dancing Crab!

And the rhyming is over! (Phew!)

Mini Malik in cheerleading suit: (Puffs in a cloud of smoke and changes into a Super Mini Malik in cheerleading suit! ^.^ And lands on SM's shoulders.) Whatcha thinkin? Huh? Whatcha thinkin?

SM in devil's suit: Hick Hick Hick Hick Hick! Oh something devious for Seto and Tea!

Super Mini Malik in cheerleading suit: (Lands on SM's mini laptop and reads) Ooohhh! Sooo Eeeevil! (Begins to rub viddie cam to cheeks) Mwahahahaha!

(Isn't Super Mini Malik cute! *snuggle*)

And our adventures enters an insanely large cabana! Everyone changes into their swimsuit and runs of to the beach (Except for the girls and Seto who's hiding under the table praying to every God he can think of, to hurry up and end this day!)

YYC in red bikini's and santa's hat: (Comes out in red bikini's, causes a couple of nose bleeds, and skips toward Mini Bakura) Bakura-chan! Can you put on some suntan lotion of my back? Pppuulleeezzzee! (Is enjoying the fact that Mini Bakura nose bleed and blushing furiously)

Mini Kalika in sapphire blue bikini: (Skips out the house and searches for Mini Mokuba and causing Yami's nose to bleed excessively and his head to explode)

SM in shiny black bikini with devil's tail: (Has Super Mini Malik in black swim shorts sitting on her shoulder's) Aaaahhhh! Such a fine day for torture, don't you think so my pet? (rubs cheeks to Super Mini Malik who blushes red hot)

Super Mini Malik in blach swim shorts: Yes oh Queen of all that is Evil! It's a wonderful day to go a torturing our little Seto! Mwahahahaha!

Mini Y. Bakura in deep purple swim shorts: Tra La La La La! Here I Go A Torturing Along! (looks for Mini Seto and walks towards SM) Soooo? When do we start a Torturing Along?

SM is shiny black bikini w/ devil's tail: As soon as Seto comes out from under the Table! Mwahahahaha! You know what to do, let our reign of horror begin! Mwahahahaha!

SM, Mini Y. Bakura & Super Mini Malik: Mwahahahaha! Oh what a wonderful day for torture! Mwahahahaha Bwahahahaha!

Dark clouds forms above their heads and lightning can be heard! Oohh What Evil, Evil I tell you! 

Everyone: *Sweatdrop* At the sight of a miniture dark cloud about the Dynamic Evil Trio's Heads!

Mini Y. Bakura in deep purple swim shorts: Heh heh heh! Ssseeettttooo! Come Out Come Out Where Ever You Are! Iz gotz somethinz special for yoouuuu! (Holding a Cola Snow cone to give to Seto) Oh there you are! Everyone's waiting for you! (Pulls covers up from table) Here's your snow cone, your sis said you wanted cola so here you go! (Hides a smirk from Seto)

Mini Seto in dark green swim shorts: (Looks at snow cone, smells the snow cone, and takes a tiny slurp of snow cone) Hmm it looks like a snow cone, smells like a cola, and taste like a cola. So I guess it is cola. (Little did he know, SM gave Mini Y. Bakura the tasteless and odorless kind of liquor that takes a while to feel the Buz! Then he comes out from under the table and heads for the beach. He's walking a little wobbly and is half smiling to himself, he's feeling quite good right now, but doesn't know he's drunk yet.)

Mini Y. Bakura in deep purple swim shorts: (Slides closely behind SM) Mission Accomplished. Bwahahahaha!

SM in black bikini w/ devil's tail: (Rubbing her hands together and looking evilly at Seto) Soon . . . Soon . . . It will all start Soon! Mwahahahaha!

Super Mini Malik in black swim shorts: (Still sitting on SM's shoulder *giggles insanely at Seto*)

YYC in red bikini and Santa's hat: (Jumps towards SM pointing up at the black cloud swirling above the evil trio's heads) So what concoction is your little head planning?

SM in black bikini w/ devil's tail: Hick hick hick hick hick! You'll know Soon my dear! (evil hickings continues) It is a surprise entertainment just for you! (yet again with the evil hickings)

YYC in red bikini and Santa's hat: A Surprise for Me?! Ooohh! I feel dread coming for poor ol' Seto! (rubs hands and can't hardly wait for her surprise)

SM in black bikini w/ devil's tail: In the mean time, Let's enjoy some Hawaiian Sun!

Super Mini Malik in black shorts: (Does cartwheels on SM's shoulder's) Yyyeeeaaahhh! The Fire Limbo! The Fire Limbo! Let's do The Fire Limbo!

Mini Y. Bakura: Yes! Let's do The Fire Limbo!

YYC in red bikini and Santa's hat: (crackles evilly as possible) Fire! Fire! Fire! Yeah, let's play with Fire! (continues w/ her cracklings)

Mini Mokuba in rubber ducky swims suit ^.^: (Running around in circles and screaming) Yeah! Fire! Fire! Heh heh Fire Fire!

Mini Yami in scarlet red shorts: (Getting annoyed at Mini Mokuba's constant giggling and running around, sticks his foot out swiftly and trips poor little Mokuba face first) Heh heh! Can you say Pyre!

Mini Kalika in sapphire blue bikini: Ooooohhhh Hhhhooonnneeeyyy! (Back slaps Yami then smashes him flat w/ Megaton Hammer, Then (heh heh hay!) drowns a gallon of Grape Fanta down his throat) Can you say Pudgy! (She just called him Short and Fat! Ha 5x!)

Poor poor Yami! He was asking for that one! Ha ha ha ha ha! She called him Short and Fat! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Mini Joey in lime green shorts: (Because he lacked attention he made himself bright!) Oh Oh! I can deal with the hyper-active sugar child, but a hyper-active Yami, (shiver's) ooooo to scary!

Can You Picture a hyper active Yami? Ha ha ha ha ha! Poor Yugi, it will be a sleepless night for him!

Mini Yami in scarlet red swim shorts: (Begins to dance the boogie and is joined w/ the Giant Dancing Crab *waves at Hitoki*)

*sweatdrop*

Mini Tristan in copper color swim shorts: I didn't know he can dance?

Mini Yugi in white swim shorts: You should see him dance to Leo Slayer! *sweatdrop* Once he starts he can't stop!

Mini Yami in scarlet red swim shorts: (Now dancing to the cha-cha and electric slide and slides under the flaming stick! His hair is set ablaze due too to much hair spray, and then he does the Michael Jackson spin to extinguish the flame!)

Super Mini Malik in black swim shorts: Bwahahahaha! Talk about Thriller! This is just to much! Gyahahahaha! (is taping the dancing head flaming Mini Yami) I'll can sell this to MTV! Mwahahahahaha!

****

That concludes our day at the beach! But wait there's more! Seto isn't fully drunk yet! And the Dynamic Evil Trio ain't finished with him yet! And and and . . . The Night Has Yet to Come! *Suffering from writer's block* Oh well! I'd better buy a case of Dr. P!

Click the Purple Thingie! I could use some inspiration's from you all! No! I'm serious, I am suffering from Writer's Block!


	4. Pt. 4 YYC and the Scud Missile!

****

BEFORE I START, I MUST ALWAYS, REPEATEDLY, SAY THESE HORRID WORDS! I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH! THERE I SAID! AND BARELY IN ONE PIECE.

==============================================================

YEAH! I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE STORE! I BOUGHT THE "MEAL FOR THE CHAMPIONS!" 2 DOZEN DR. P, 1 DOZEN HONEY AND EXTREMELY POWDERED SUGARED DOUGHNUT AND 1 JUMBO SIZED CHOCOLATE SYRUP! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (AND THE SUPER HYPER SUGAR RUSH TAKES CONTROL OF SM!) BEWARE! EXTREME HILARITY COMETH YOUR WAYTH! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!

===============================================================

IT IS WAY AFTER 12 NOW AND THE SUN IS STARTING TO TURN ORANGEY. THE "REAL" PARTY IS ABOUT TO UNFOLD!

Mini K in sapphire blue bikini: Hey Yugi! (Walks towards him while staring at the dancing Mini Yami) How long does his sugar rush last?

Mini Yugi in white swim shorts: (Looks at her and sweatdrops) You drowned a gallon of Grape Fanta down his throat! He'll be having a hangover in the morning! (sighs and remembers the last time Yami was high on Fanta or anything w/ artificial coloring *borrowed that from someone, but haven't the slightest idea who made that up at the moment. SM bows down for forgiveness "Sorry!")

Mini K in sapphire blue bikini: Really?!

Mini Yugi in white swim shorts: (Nods and sweatdrops)

Mini K in sapphire blue bikini: (Smiles and thinks of dirty thoughts to do to Mini Yami) So he won't remember anything come tomorrow morn'! (Rubs hands together) Heh heh heh!

Mini Yugi in white swim shorts: What dirty thought are you thinking?!

Mini K in sapphire blue bikini: Who said it was going to be dirty?

Mini Yugi in white swim shorts: (Sighs then shrugs) Sssssuuuurrreee!

Mini Seto in deep green swim shorts: (Dramatically appears from behind Mini K) I told You . . . You are Not to Associate With That Scumbag!

Mini K in sapphire blue bikini: (Does her ever so sweet act when she desperately wants something) But Brother Dearest. I thought you 2 already divorced!

Mini Seto in deep green swim shorts: I Did (talks to himself *Thank God!*) . . . But You are Not to Associate With Him Period! For I have spoken! (Stomps his foot down as he said that last sentence)

Mini K in sapphire blue bikini: (Her temper flares *She's actually meaner than Seto when she's really mad* Grabs Seto's neck and chokes him while flinging him widly) You Can't Have Everything! Have You Ever Heard Of Sharing, Brother Dear! And Besides, Yami belongs to Meeee now!

Mini Seto in deep green swim shorts: (Is choking and turning quite blue) ooookkkkaaayyy! Jjjjjuuusssttt llleeeetttt gggooo aaalllrrreeeaaadddyyyy! (Mini k release her death grip and drops Mini Seto to the ground. Mini Seto rubs his neck gets up gracefully *oh oh!*) Just One Thing. Nothing Dirty Till after your Married! No wait! Make that after You turn 21, no make that 22, no make that . . . (He narrowly escapes her wrath with his life) Phew! That's It! She's going to a Nunnery School after Summer!

SM in black swim suit w/ devils tail: (Watches as Mini Seto runs by. Looks at Mini K.) Hmmm. Me thinks something juicy is about to start that ways! (Hides behind a big rock spying on Mini K. Super Mini Malik is hiding behind SM's neck and begins to break out the Viddie Cam. And SM begins to sing "Love is in the Air")

Super Mini Malik in black swim shorts: Bwahahahahaha! A love scene! A love scene which He (Mini Yami) won't remember! Aaaaahhh! The torture I can do with this video! (Hugs and kiss his viddie cam)

SM in black swim suit w/ devil's tail: Maybe I can learn a trick or too! And share it with YYC. Or better Yet, teach it to poor clueless Bakura! Nyahahahahaha!

Meanwhile at the other side of the beach. YYC can be heard screaming and running!

YYC in red bikini w/ Santa's hat: Eeeeekkkk! Stay away from Me you Perverted Freak!

Mini Y. Bakura in deep purple shorts: Just Give Me One Kiss! Just One Kiss! And all will be Over! Mwahahahahaha! I will make you into a Mary-sue! Mwahahahaha! Give Pappa a big kissy wissy! Mwahahahahaha!

YYC in red bikini w/ Santa's hat: mmmmoookkkkuuubbbbaaaa! I need Your scud missile! Hhhuuurrrryyyy!

Mini Mokuba in rubber ducky swim shorts: Aaaalllrrriiiggghhhtttyyy! (Scud Missile mysteriously appears behind him and throws it towards YYC) Here you go!

YYC in red bikini w/ Santa's hat: Thanks!

Mini Mokuba in rubber ducky swim suit: No prob'! Just pick a missile w/ the red button! 

YYC in red bikini w/ Santa's hat: Okay! (Reads choices) 10 ton Rubber Ducky, Giant Dancing Crab, Enraged Wild Bull, Complete set of Spice Girls singing and dancing Action Figure. Huh? Spice Girls Action Figure? .* And for Girls - All that is slimy? Where'd he get this stuff from? (continues to read) Godly chants and 1,000 volts Electro Shocker! Hmmm? What to use first? (Is still running) Let's see, let's try this Spice Girls Action Figure! (Stops, aims, then fires!) (And out comes a Life Size Spice Girls Action Figure, singing and dancing to "Wanna Be")

Mini Y. Bakura in deep purple swim shorts: (Stops, rolls, and cries in pain, while holding his ears shut) Aaaaaaaaa! Spice Girls! The Spice Girls! Make it stop! Please, Make it Stop! Aaaaaaahhhhh!

YYC in red bikini w/ Santa's hat: (*sweatdrops* Now presses the Enraged Wild Bull button. And a bull comes out the scud missile and tramples over and over again on top of Mini Y. Bakura.)

Mini Y. Bakura in deep purple swim shorts: Eek! Ouch! Uch! Aah! Eee! Melp! (Help!) Mommy!

YYC in red Bikini w/ Santa's hat: Hmm? (Presses the 10 ton Rubber Ducky button. And a 10 ton Rubber Ducky fall and flattens Mini Y. Bakura and buries him underground.)

Mini Y. Bakura in purple swim shorts: (Finally manages to dig himself out from under the insanely huge Rubber Ducky)

YYC in red Bikini w/ Santa's hat: Godly chants? What's that? (presses button and angels pop out from everywhere singing)

Angels: God is Good! God is Love! God Loves You! God is Everywhere Looking at You! Etc . . . . _;; (Angels continues w/ their phrases of God)

Mini Y. Bakura in deep purple swim shorts: Aaaaauuuggghhhh! (Clamping his ears tightly) I can't take This Anymore! Make them stop with this infernal chantings!

YYC in red bikini w/ Santa's hat: Ooh! The Dancing Crab! (The Dancing Crab stops it's dancing with Mini Yami and charges after Mini Y. Bakura with his huge claws making snippity snap snap sounds)

Mini Y. Bakura in deep purple swim shorts: Aaaaiiiyyyeeee! Oooouuuccchhh! Ooooooo! Aaaauuuggghhhh!

YYC in red bikini w/ Santa's hat: What else is there? For girls-All that is slimy? Naahh! That won't do! Let's see there was one more, Gyahahahaha! 1,000 volts Electro Shocker! (Presses the button, and a Big Lightning Strikes down on Mini Y. Bakura. Zzzzaaapppp!)

Mini Y. Bakura: (Looks totally Crispy and Totally Burnt) Eep! (The winds blows, and carry his ashes across the beack)

YYC in red bikini w/ Santa's hat: Ha 5x! This is Grrreeaatt! I can't wait to use this on Seto! Mwahahahaha!

Meanwhile the remaining of the characters.

Mini Yugi, Joey & Tristan: (Is amusing themselves by the dancing head flaming Mini Yami. And taking lotz of pictures by orders of SM and Mini K)

Mini Tristan in copper color swim shorts: He looks like a living dancing tiki torch! Gyahahahaha! Snap! Snap! (taking pictures as Mini Yami dips under the flaming torch, setting his hair ablaze again!)

Mini Joey in lime green swim shorts: Yeah! Except without the hula skirt! Bwahahahaha! Snap! Snap! (Takes pictures as Mini Yami does the Michael Jackson spin to stop the flames on his head, for the upteenth time!)

Mini Yugi in white swim shorts: (Is rolling w/ laughter and crying on the ground while Mini Yami continues with his dance.)

Let's see what Mini Bakura is up too!

Mini Bakura in light blue swim shorts: (Is chasing the Giant Dancing Crab) Come back here! I said come back here! I need you for my dinner ingredients, Giant Seafood Pasta! Starts throwing random sets of metal mallets towards the Giant Dancing Crab)

Giant Dancing Crab: (Is running for dear Life while chasing after Mini Y. Bakura and Mini Seto)

****

THIS IS JUST TO MUCH! MWAHAHAHAHA! *LIFTS THE "MEAL FOR THE CHAMPIONS"* AND BEGINS TO MUCH SOMEMORE!

OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF HILARITY FOR NOW, COME BACK FOR NIGHT TIME FEVER!

SO CLICK THE PURPLE THINGIE FOR MORE! PERSUADE ME TO DO MORE! GYAHAHAHAHA


	5. Pt. 5 Cookie?

****

I HAVE RETURNED! (ECHOES . . RETURNED! RETURNED! RETUNED!)

MALIK: YIPPY! WWEEERRREEE BBBAAACCCKKK!

BOTH: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (EVIL LAUGHING CONTINUES!)

IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK IN COMEDY AGAIN! OH SETO DARLIN!

I'M HHHOOOMMMEEE!

SETO: NNNNOOOOOOO! (DOES A CROSS SIGN WITH HIS ARMS) BACK! 

BACK! BACK YOU EVIL BEING! BACK I SAY!

Y. BAKURA: HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I REMEMBER BEING ON 

THAT PLANE!

SM: READ ON YABUKU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Y. BAKURA: WHO THE HECK IS YABUKU?

SM: (POINTS AT Y. BAKURA) YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Y. BAKURA: WHY I OUGHTA! (AIMS TO GRAP SM'S NECK, BUT FALL 

RIGHT THROUGH HER) DARN! BEEN PRACTICING I SEE!

SM: (HUGS MALIK) HMM. MHANK-MOU!

MALIK: (MELTING) OU ELCOME!

SM: (SIGHS) I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. SUEING ME WON'T GAIN 

YOU A CENT, NOT EVEN POCKET LINT! (CRIES)

MALIK: (POUTS) POOR BABY! HERE HAVE A . . . DOUGHNUT! ^.^

SM: HMM! DOUGHNUTS! WITH NUTS! (SNUGGLE) *.*

AND OFF TO OUR SHOW!!!!!!

===========================================================

NIGHTFALLS AND THE PARTY STARTS = = = KINDA!

YYC: SM! Where are you! Come out Come out where ever you are! (Suddenly someone grabs her from behind and pulls her behind a Big Rock!) Mm hmm mm!

SM: Shiiiiii! Quiet. It's getting quite steamy out there! (points to where Mini Yami passed out on Mini K's lap)

YYC: Artificial Color Withdrawal?

SM: Yup! And she's using it as an advantage of Ultimate Evil! Mwahahahahahaha! (laughs evilly very lowly)

YYC: ? ? ? Huh?

SM: Don't look at me! I know not what goes on between man and woman when their alone!

YYC: SM! I didn't know. (looks at super mini Malik) Really!

SM: Really what?

YYC: You know!

SM: YYC spit it out already! Really What? What is it?

Super Mini Malik: (gives YYC a deadly glare)

SM: -.-;; Am I missing something?

YYC: ~_~;; Nothing! Don't worry about it! 

SM & YYC: (spying with super spying equipment)

SM: Poor Yami! About to get a . . . cookie but doesn't know it. You taping this Maliky!

Super Mini Malik: Aiye Yie Captain!

SM: Mwahahahahahahaha! The torture I can do with this tape! Mwahahahahahahahaha!

YYC: But he's our friend. Why would you want to torture him?

SM: Umm. Because. I'm ME! And I know what he will do just to get this video! Gyahahahahahaha! 

YYC: Oh. OH! Ooohhhh!

SM: Slow there aren't we. Need more muffins? (muffins appears on a plate before YYC)

YYC: I'm not slow! Just Hungry! Much munch munch! Mmmm Blueberry!

SM: You startin to look like a Smurf. ^.^

YYC: (*sweatdrop* wipes mouth with banana leaf) Say where's Y. Bakura and Tea? They were with us on the plane.

SM: Shiiii! I think she's about to make her move. And I'll tell you later! Mwahahahahahaha!

Super Mini Malik: Mwahahahahahahaha! (Raises video cam)

YYC: (peers over big rock)

Super Mini K is seen kissing the sleeping Mini Yami, whose still snoring. Then she raises a big paint brush and begins painting something on his face! BAKA! DOJI! MANUKE! HENTAI! DORK! YOU SLOW DOLT! HURRY UP AND MAKE YOUR MOVE! DUEL THIS! BLUE EYES BARFING DRAGON! HEADLESS DARK MAGICIAN! I'LL DESTROY THAT LITTLE TRAMP OF YOURS! (DARK MAGICIAN GIRL) ETC. . . ETC. . . ETC. . .

SM: Poor Yami! Hasn't been paying much attention to her lately hasn't he!

YYC: Yup! Never leave a woman waiting! Iz scary! Really scary!

Then Mini K drags him to a corner somewhere and leaves him there in His Underpants! 

Put on a red lipstick and kisses him here there and everywhere! She smiles and then leaves.

YYC: Ooohhhh! He's gonna think he got a . . . cookie with someone, but he actually didn't!

SM: And I bet she's gonna act like it wasn't her and do that sickening sad puppy eye on him and say "You've got me and you . . . you . . . cheated on Me! I hate yooouuuuu!" And runs of in the sunset somewhere!

YYC: I have gotta see what happens next! Wonder what Seto-kun will do?

SM: First he'll be happy since now his sister is rid of him, then be mad at him for hurting her feelings! Mwahahahahahahaha! *sighs* She's grown into such a woman! I'm so proud!

YYC: Oh yeah! She's your made character isn't she?

SM: Like mother like daughter!

YYC: Which reminds me! Where's Tea and Y. Bakura?

SM: Wanna know?

YYC: (nods)

SM: Oh Maliky! Show her.

Super Mini Malik: (Puffs to his normal size and pulls out a TV out of now where)

Flashback = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Tea is seen going to the bathroom in the back of the plane. And an Evil Shadow presses a pretty "Do Not Push" button. "AAAiiiiiyyyyeeee!" Can be heard in the toilet. 

Evil Shadow: (Puffs into SM) She go down the Drain! Mwahahahahahahahaha! One down one more to go! (rubs hands greedily)

Super Mini Malik: (whose now sitting on top of SM's head) Mwahahahahahahahaha! So evil So demented So so sooo You!

SM: Now how to get to Y. Bakura! (a light bulb flash from above) Muffins! No! Hmm! Rat! No! Penguin! No! Aha! A new addition to The Spice Girl! Chili Spice! Or Taco Spice! How bout' Fajita Spice! Gyahahahahahahaha!

At the Summer house = = =

Everyone prepares for a barbeque when Mini K's screams can be heard

Mini K: You have me and You . . . You . . . You cheated on me! How could yyyooouuu! I haaattteee yyyoooouuuu! I never wwaaannnaaaa ssseeee yyyooouuu agaaaiinnn! (cries and runs off to the house)

Mini Yami: (wraps a banana leaf around his waist) K! Wait! I didn't do anything! (At least I remember not doing anything) (And chasing her towards the house) K! There is Only You in My Life! Waaiiittt! Eeep!

Mini Seto: Yyyaaammmmiii! What is the meaning of this! (Sees the phrases and laughs, then sees the lipstick mark and flames rises high) You went with a whore when you have My sister! (What the Hell am I saying!) (But chases him with a megaton rubber ducky hammer) What the? Oh well. Yyyaaammmiiii! You will Pay for making My Sister Cry!

Mini Yami is seen running towards the sunset being chased by Seto with a rubber ducky hammer! (The uses of the Mighty Rubber Ducky is endless!)

SM & YYC: There they go! Maliky film! Film!

Super Mini Malik: On it! Bwahahahahahaha! Blue Eyes Barfing Dragon! Headless Dark Magician! Bwahahahahahahahaha!

SM: Tomorrow will be quite a day, don't you think?

YYC: I agree! 

SM: Shall we continue with our plot?

YYC: Shall we torture Seto now?

SM: Naah! Let him play hero for awhile. We have a better guinea pig to play with! (Pulls out a Extremly Super Mini Y. Bakura in a jar)

YYC: (Sings to "Come on Barbie" and rubs hands) Yes let's play with Our new Toy Dolly Y. Bakura! 

==============================================================

****

SORRY SO SHORT! BRRR! MY HEATER BROKE AND I'M FREEZING MY ASS OF IN THIS CHAIR! AND I CAN BARELY FEEL MY FINGIE!

TELL ME WHAT KIND OF SPICE NAME TO NAME Y. BAKURA! CUZ WE'LL BE PLAYING BARBIE WITH HIM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

READY SET ACTION! COME ON BARBIE LET'S PLAY BARBIE! HA HA HA YEAH! (DEMENTED AREN'T I?)

CLICK THE PURPLE THINGIE! 


End file.
